


As A Team

by smoak_queen



Series: I'll Be Coming Home to You [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoak_queen/pseuds/smoak_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Olicity baby! Maybe felicity telling oliver that's she pregnant or finding out the gender of the baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	As A Team

Nervous is not what you call what Felicity was feeling right at this moment. Two bright pink lines glare back her with one conclusion: pregnant. She would laugh and say maybe it was a false positive, if not for the other five test sitting on the counter giving her the same result — positive. _Yup. Totally pregnant_.

 

_Oh frack_. _What was she going to tell Oliver, better yet, how?_ Felicity nervously thought. They hadn’t even begun to discuss children yet. With the flurry of activity about the new criminal terrorizing the city — not to mention the upcoming wedding for Thea and Roy — Felicity must have forgotten to take her birth control pills. 

 

A sharp knock on the door startles her out of her thoughts, “Felicity, are you okay in there?”

_Frack, Oliver._

“Um, yeah, just give me a moment,” she calls back as she scrambles to hide the evidence. She quickly opens the door to face Oliver, “Yes, what do you need?”

He scrunches his face up in confusion. “Nothing,” he replies slowly, “You were just in there for a while.”

 

“What? Can’t a girl be in the bathroom to just hang out by herself?” Felicity retorts.

“Okay,” Oliver answers, confused. "Well, dinner is ready. I made your favorite, pasta with pesto sauce.”

Suddenly Felicity slams the door in Oliver’s face. It isn't until he hears the retching noise coming from the other side of the door that jogs him out of his stupor. 

 

“Felicity,” Oliver gently knocks, “I’m coming in.” Oliver opens the door to find her slumped against the tub. “Felicity, you’re sick. I’m taking you to the hospital.”

 

“I’m not sick Oliver, I’m —,” Felicity leans back over the toilet, heaving. “I’m pregnant,” she confesses as she slumps back against the tub.

 

“You’re pregnant,” Oliver whispers in awe.

 

“Yes. Pregnant, as in nine months there is going to be a tiny human version of you and me and —,” Felicity starts to sob.

 

Startled, Oliver kneels down next to her and cups her face gently in his hands. “Hey—“ he whispers tenderly. Felicity sniffles as she looks up to see Oliver looking at her, eyes bright, and the goofiest grin on his face. Oliver gently places his hand over her flat stomach, “We’re gonna have a baby. We’re gonna be parents,” he whispers in excitement. 

 

Oliver slips down beside her and tugs her against him as she lays her head against his shoulder. “I’m scared Oliver. I mean, are we ready for this? Are we ready to raise a child?”

 

He kisses her forehead and pulls back slightly to grin at her. “I don’t think we ever will,” he answers, tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear, “But what I do know, is that we’ll figure this out together, as a team.”

 

Leaning back into his embrace, Felicity smiles, “As a team.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at tumblr at smoakinamell :D


End file.
